Eternal Bliss
by Night Burner
Summary: One-Shot Beast Boy just feels the urge to go up the rooftop to talk to Raven. Are any of the Titans going to be ready for what happens? RaBB


Okay, I was sitting at the old computer, playing Cruel while my sister Mary was making up party invitations on the new computer, which I'm usually on, when all of a sudden this popped into my head. Instead of writing it then, I waited until I was in bed, as that's when I feel I write best, in bed, by my reading light, CD player going, checking to see if Mom's coming. It's a bit different than my other works, more description and junk. It originally was going to be a bit different, but my writing just takes off sometimes. Er, yea, can't think of anything else to say...

The sun fell, casting a dim glow to bounce along the lake. A solitary figure sat upon the rooftop, staring across the horizon.  
  
The wind shifted, and the figure wrapped her cloak tighter against her shivering body. Pushing the hair out of her face, Raven sat, pondering.  
  
A small tapping sound came from below. It grew steadily louder, echoing slightly.  
  
A green-skinned teenager paused at the top of the steps. In front of him lay his teammate. He moved forward and sat down next to her. The wind tickled the backs of his legs and they dangled over the wide, open air. Following her gaze, he watched as the sun slowly sank lower and lower.  
  
"Beast Boy," Raven finally acknowledged.  
  
"Raven," he returned.  
  
"Why're you up here?" Her eyes never left the breaking point between water and sky.  
  
"I was looking for you."  
  
"Why would anyone go looking for me?" He turned his head slightly to look at her face. It gleamed in the fading light, the red charka reflecting the light.  
  
Beast Boy shrugged. "I don't know. I just suddenly felt an urge to come up here and talk to you."  
  
The girl said nothing in reply, just shifted her head to look up on the clouds floating above the water.  
  
The only sound for the next couple of minutes was the steady breathing of two friends. By now, all that was left of the sun was a small semi-circle glinting orange.  
  
It was growing darker, yet none of them moved to go somewhere where the light was more abundant.  
  
"Raven," Beast Boy said again, softly this time, so it was barely a whisper. It was more of a thought that had brushed past his lips.  
  
Through the silence Raven heard him, and turned to look at him for the first time that night. His skin looked so soft in the darkness, it was as if it were about to melt away any second.  
  
She couldn't believe she was thinking about him this way. Never had Raven imagined being along with Beast Boy like this. Now that it was happening before her eyes, she couldn't believe how she hadn't.  
  
He draped an arm around her shoulder, eyes lingering on hers. Their eyes connected by an invisible energy, unable to pull apart from one another. An occasional blink split for a couple of seconds, but no more.  
  
He leaned in and brushed his lips past hers. She stiffened at the sudden warmth running past her mouth. An abrupt involuntary shiver raced through her, starting at her head and ending in her heart.  
  
"Something wrong?" He pulled away, feeling a slight tingle running through her body, and her body reacting by stiffening.  
  
He ran his eyes across her pale face. It had a shocked expression on it, almost dreamy and unexpected.  
  
"No, it's just that was my first kiss and all, and it experience it with you was..." she couldn't think of a way to finish her sentence.  
  
"Was..." Beast Boy egged her on, their eyes still never moving from the other's face.  
  
The I-just-got-kissed-for-the-first-time look faded away, and was replaced with a relaxed ad loose smile. The muscles on her face loosened, and her shoulders dropped a bit too.  
  
"Wonderful." Reaching out her arm, she grabbed the back of his head almost in a hug.  
  
He inched it, following her lead. This time, their eyes closed, their lips met, and they fell into eternal bliss.Yes, very short, I felt I didn't need to continue past this point. If you're reading this, you might as well review it, as the little button is only about half an inch away from the bottom of the page (well, mine is) and it shouldn't take too much energy to move the mouse down, click it, and type a message. I'm not begging for reviews here, but it would be sorta nice, ya know? 


End file.
